Raven's Heart
by RavenMoonDarkness
Summary: 2k


It's been a long time since I wrote something down. Something about myself, something about my

Darkness...

Something that isn't as depressing as my soul.

Chapter 1

I left the dark black book on the bed while I stood up.

"Raven?" Robin said outside my door.

"What!" I said irritated, he had interrupted while I was trying to write poetry. I walked to my door, scanned my hand and opened the door, the light streamed into my room.

"We are supposed to meet up in the meeting hall." he said, as he turned around and started walking.

I took on my dark purple hood while I left my black dark room behind.

I walked trough the corridor after Robin. In the meeting hall was already Starfire -a strong tall girl whit green eye's that have long red hair-, Beast Boy (Garfield) -a literally green skin boy that can turn into any green animal he wants-, Cyborg -a half human half robot guy that can turn himself into a car or any other type of machine he wants-, Robin(Damian Wayne) -our team leader and Batman's(Bruce Wayne) backup 2, I mean, Batman could just use Robin 1 called Nightwing(Dick Grayson) instead of using our leader.

"So," Robin said. "I've gathered us all to tell you something, there gonna be a party for us tomorrow. Why? Cause the Justice League and other superheros gonna have a party to celebrate that all ours enemies in the prison!!!" he said.

All of our enemies!? Was he joking... But when I thought about it I remember NOT telling them about the demon's or _**Him**_...

Beast Boy's mouth was wide open, Cyborg's two.

"The congrats!!!" Starfire said running into Robin's arms. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"That's amazing dude!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah!!! Totally amazing!" Cyborg said exhausted. I saw how everyone was happy for the party. I turned around and started go back to my room.

They didn't even notice. My room was as dark as always, a bookshelf whit some of my poetry book's on on the other side of the room, a wardrobe in my left corner, a bed in my right, a dark carpet on the floor, a black curtain to hide the window, some protective runes on the walls and then a death star on my left wall. Why did they have to be so happy all the time?!

Yeah, I'm jealous. If I get to happy or to much anything I might destroy the whole planet. I made a portal to some random city on earth. I walked through the portal and found myself in a frozen landscape whit green tree's. I started to walk to the city that were only two minutes away. I walked trough the people emty street's, until I found a Cafe that seemed to be okay, it had nice round tables whit one black chair on each side, table's whit red sofas on one of the sides and two black chairs on the other. They were having plenty of cakes and different warm beverages.

"Hello, may I take your order?" a waitress said.

"Yes... I would like a..." I looked up at him. He's eyes was emerald green, he's hair was dark blue, he's face was magnificent.

A car outside the Cafe started to shout. My heart started to hammer.

_Why!!! Why!!! Why now..._

"Omg... Your names Raven right!?" he said smiling at me.

"Ummm... Yes..?" I said suspicious.

"I can't believe your here!!! I've read all your poetry's on the internet! There lovely! And that's not to talk about that your a Teen Titan!" he said, I started to stand up. How could he know that I was a Teen Titan... I never wrote that down in my poems, neither on the net... Plus this city was about three hundred miles away from the T-building. "No, please stay, I would love to give you something for free. Please stay, I won't annoy you!!!" he said desperately. He was happy, I could feel it. He's aura was all messed up right now, but one more thing could I feel. He's love. Not like he was obsessed with me. Just like he really liked me. As a friend or not, it didn't matter.

" Well..." I took a deep breath, "I would like a green tea. No suger or milk..." I said, why couldn't I control my heart today, it just keept rushing.

Three minutes later he was back whit a hot cup of tea and a chocolate pastry.

" I didn't order that..." I said cold.

" Well... Now it's yours! " he said happy. "Would you mind if I sat here? "

" Ye-" I sighted "no..." he sat down at the other side of the table. " Sooo how's it going with all the other's?" I took my hands around the cup.

" Great, I guess... "

" I was just wondering..." he said, I already knew what he was about to say.

" Don't want to talk about it... "I said. Why would hehe like to talk about my power's, did he want something from me?

" Sooo... I've heard about this party coming up..." he said a bit embarrassed.

" What about it?" I said a bit suspicious.

" I was just wondering if you're going... And if so if you could take me with you..?" What was wrong with this boy!? He was just so... _innocent_.

" Why would you like that, I mean it's fine, I guess..." why was I doing this!?

" Okay!!! Ummm... Thanks!" he started to rise up.

" But remember, it's not a big deal or something, and don't bring to much attention. Okay?" I said.

"Of course!!!" he started to walk away, I sight, he turned around. "Ohh... By the way, my name's Elijha!" he said turning around.

My heart took another jump. A giant cloud started to come over the small town. I decided that it was time for me to go and did a portal back to my room. I sat down at my bed, taking deep breaths to make my heart stop rushing.

I shouldn't be able to feel this kind of emotions.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Could we talk?" he said, and I opened my door whit a little help of my magic.

"Woah, you never let anyone go into your room!!!"

I hadn't thought about that... But still he wasn't going to stay for long, it felt like letting someone into my life, and that never ended up well...

"That's true so get out!" I said a bit irritated, not on him but on me. I let my gard down, and if I would let that happen to often that could be dangerous. I pushed him out of my dark room. He tried to get a last look at my room.

"What happened to you? You would never let that happen if something hadn't happened..." he said, worried.

"Nothing happened..." I said, if he could see that something hade shaken me maybe _**he**_ could two...

_No, don't think that way._

"I want to go to the roff first." he said starting to walk to the meeting hall without saying a single word. I could feel he's aura, it was a bit of a kaose he was afraid, a bit shy and was waiting to let something from inside out. We took the elevator up to the top and started to go to the sunset.

"So..." he said, here it comes... "on the party were meant to have a date... If we want of course... And I was wondering if you would like to be mine..?" he said looking down at his hands nervously shaking.

"Ummm... I don't know how to say this, but I like, already have a... Date?" I said, hating to realize and admit that.

"Ohh..." he said. "I... I, have to go..." he said whit tears in he's eye's.

"Garfield wait!" but he had already turned into a peregrine and started to fly away.

"Ohh... Hard..." Cyborg said. I looked at his way, he, Starfire and Robin was hiding behind the elevator.

"Yes, that wasn't the kind..." Starfire said.

"I did it the best way I could..." I said trying to protect myself.

"Well that wasn't nice, neither." Robin said.

"What!?" I said desperately. "I said it the best way I could trying **not** to hurt him!!!"

"Lying about having a date, just to see his face..." Robin said "isn't really nice..."

"What! No!!! I would never do that!!! I actually have a date!" I said but came in better thoughts. I took a deep breath and did a portal. "I'll prove it tomorrow."

**Soo... Hey. You know me as RavenMoonlight, what a surprise... Well... I'm a big fan of the Teen Titans, especially Raven, and decided to write this novel about her. I've writed pretty much before, I'm actually finished whit my book! Okay...(you probably doesn't care...) I would love to hear what you thought about it! So comment somewhere, I'm new here just as you know so I'm still learning how to use this app!**

**But still, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and I hope I'll be able to make a chapter 2 next week, if you would like that of course!!!**

**Bye!!! **


End file.
